


Lonely

by TinyB84



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, romance novels, sorry for the feels that may occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra likes to read in front of the fireplace when she gets lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Korra was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in her living room reading a rather steamy novel. Lost in the story she didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps of one of her friends as they approached.

“I knew I would find you here.” Asami stated as she stood in front of Korra with her hand on her hip.

“Jesus! Don’t you knock anymore?” Korra said as the book went flying in shock.

“I did, three times. No one answered so I decided to let myself in.” Asami made her way over to the couch next to the armchair and sat down. “Did I interrupt anything ‘steamy’?” She said with a wink.

Korra blushed slightly before answering “Not this time.”

“Why do you read those things? Don’t you want to live the fantasy rather than read about it?”

Korra looked down and lost the small smile she had before she looked at Asami with a serious expression. “I’ve tried to put myself out there and always wind up at home alone feeling worse than I ever thought I could.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the fire crackling away across the room. 

Asami tried to think of something to do to comfort her friend but noting came to mind. She was pulled from her thoughts when Korra spoke up quietly, eyes still on the fire.

“I don’t think I was meant to find love, so I find comfort in reading about people who can find it no matter the odds. It makes no sense, but I feel content in reading about someone falling in love when I cant.” Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes when she finished. She was surprised when she felt soft arms pulling her face up and forcing her to look at Asami.

“Korra, everyone can find love. It doesn’t matter who you love or if it takes years to find it, everyone finds love one way or another.” When she finished she pulled Korra off the chair and embraced her friend, conveying the strength that she needed in that moment. Korra cried harder than she had in years at the kind gesture she was being given. In that moment she made a promise to herself to not give up on finding someone to love and share this life with. After all, living a lonely life was not a fulfilling way to live.


End file.
